


The Waiting Room

by iellawritestonight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accident, F/M, SOMEONE IS HURT, Violence, im so sorry, im sorry, they love you oh my god, your son is so adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iellawritestonight/pseuds/iellawritestonight
Summary: It’s your opening night on Broadway, and your child appears to have a fever. You insist on staying home, but Tom insists that everything is fine and that you should go, and that he’ll stay home with your son. What comes next breaks your heart.





	The Waiting Room

“Tom!” You called out, feeling the hot forehead of your son, worry slowly getting the better of you.

“What? What? What happened?!” Tom ran into the room, startled by the fright and worry in your voice.

“William says he’s not feeling well.” You told him, moving to the side to let him see.

“Oh no…” Tom, looking as worried as you, went to the other side of Will’s bed and felt his head. “Are you not feeling well, bud?”

William, with a pouting lip, shook his head no. He looked pitiful, curled up in his bed groaning because his stomach was hurting also.

“I don’t think he can go to school today.” Tom concluded with a sigh.

You pushed Williams curls away from his face, and sighed, leaving the room in search for your phone, “That’s it, I’m going to have to call the theatre tell them I can’t come in. They can survive without me-”

“No, no.” Thomas ran after you, taking the phone from your hand when you started to dial. “You can’t do that.”

“Why not? My son is sick. I’m his mother before a writer. I have to stay here and take care of him.” You said. You took your phone back and started dialing.

“And that’s why I am here. To help you take care of him. Y/n, this is a special day for you and the rest of the company. I’ll stay here and take care of William, so you can go and make sure everything goes right for this opening night. Please, Y/n. Even William knows how important this is to you, and it will crush him if he knows he kept you from this.” Tom pleaded with you.

You stopped just before hitting the call button. “Okay… But I will be calling back for updates.”

Tom smiled, “Wouldn’t expect less.”

You hesitantly picked up your purse, and started to walk to the door, putting your shoes on, and telling Tom the things he should do to help Will feel better. “Do you need me to call the doctor and make an appointment?”

“No, darling, I’ll do it.” Tom assured you, shooing you towards the door.

“Maybe I should go check on him one more time-” You turned to go back towards Will’s room, but Tom stopped you.

“Y/n, he will be fine.” Tom insisted.

You sighed, and thought of anything that could keep you here, “He likes that alphabet soup that’s in the cabinet. Maybe I should go make it for him. Also, I can’t find my car keys.”

Tom held your car keys in front of your face, effectively stopping you in your tracks. He took your hand, and placed the keys in them, turning you around and pushing you towards the door, but not without some resistance. “I’ll make the soup for Will. Don’t worry about him. I will be here, and he’ll be fine. Go enjoy your opening night.”

You sighed, knowing that what Tom said was right. As long as one of you were there, Will would be fine. “Okay, but don’t forget to call or text me with updates.” 

“I will.” Tom assured.

“Tell Will I love him?”

“Sure thing.”

You opened the front door, and turned back to Tom, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Y/n.” He replied, and gave you a goodbye kiss. You walked out of the door, getting into a cab you called earlier, and heading for the theatre.

Tom smiled, looking after you, he waved goodbye. After seeing you were out of sight, he shut the door, and went back to Will’s room.

“Ready to go, bud?” Tom stopped just before entering Will’s room.

“Ready!” Will answered, already dressed. He had followed his father’s rushed orders for him to get ready quietly.

“Alright, go get your shoes on, we have a lot to do today.” Tom stated, and William obeyed, running to the front of the house to put his shoes on. Tom followed.

“Do you want cereal, Will?” He asked, entering the kitchen.

 

“Yes, please!” Will said, entering the kitchen to watch his father take out the cereal and put it into one of those snack cups. “Did mama figure out I was faking it?”

“No, she didn’t, bud, you were a great actor.” Tom assured his son, handing him the snack cup.

“Really?!” Will’s eyes lit up with pride and happiness. Both of his parents were actors, and of course you had a side job of writing too.

“Yep! High five!” Tom held up a hand, and William jumped to reach it, slapping his small hand against Tom’s large one with a giggle, which in turn made Tom giggle. “Okay, let’s go.”

“To the Batmobile!” Will exclaimed, putting a fist in front of him and running off towards the front door, pretending to be Superman.

Despite Tom’s best efforts, William loved D.C. Comics and hated Loki.

When he found that out, Tom’s heart broke. Y/n had playfully laughed at Tom’s discouraged face, patting him on the back in pity. William reassured his father later that he still loved him.

While Tom thought about this memory, William went ahead to the car, opening the front door and running out.

Thomas grabbed his keys, and, already dressed for the day, put his shoes on and followed Will out the door. He set the security system and turned to lock the door.

Will jumped and landed in front of the back door of the family car. While landing, his grip loosened on his snack cup. The cup rolled down the driveway.

“Oh no…” Will whispered to himself, walking after it.

Getting close, he accidentally kicked it, and it rolled into the road.

Tom finished locking the door, turning the doorknob and pushing, finding the door moving open. He sighed and cursed to himself quietly. He closed the door again and tried to lock it again.

Will walked forward and stopped at the curb. He decided if he ran out real quick and ran back, Tom wouldn’t catch him in the streets. He headed out to get his cup.

Tom turned around, finally done with the lock. He immediately panicked when seeing Will not waiting beside him or at the car door, but in the street. His eyes widened, his feet going towards the street briskly, before he even laid eyes on his son. “William, get out of the street!”

William, just successfully picking up his snack cup, held it up to show his father, not registering the worry in his eyes. He then turned and headed back for the safety of the driveway. Tom stopped walking, halfway across the lawn, convinced that William could make it to the driveway on his own. It was only three feet.

What’s the worst that could happen?

What William, nor Tom, did not assess, was the car speeding down the road. 75 in a 30 zone.

There was a terrifying moment of silence before the storm. Tom heard the car before he saw it. It seemed as if all nature stopped and only the sound of screeching tires filled the air.

A deafening scream was heard above the noise.

William.

Tom couldn’t move, shock overcoming him, the words ‘no, no, please no’ falling from his lips before he even knew he was saying them. Everything seemed to move slower. Even though he was running, it seemed like he couldn’t reach his son.

The car stopped too late, it’s right front tire way too close to William’s head for comfort.

“Will!” Tom skidded to a halt next to his son moving to touch him, but not knowing if he should. He assessed the damage.

Will didn’t look good. His arm and leg were bent the wrong way. Tom’s eyes filled with tears. Blood was everywhere the sight was just gruesome. The only light of hope in this darkness was the little and slow rise and fall of your son’s chest.

He was still alive.

“Will can you hear me? Hang on bud. I’m calling the ambulance, just hang on.”

“Oh my god… Oh my god, what have I done…?”A voice called out. A car door shut.

Tom became enraged. The only voice that could be was the idiot driving the car.

He turned quickly, ready to rage at the person for being such an idiot. Then he saw them.

He was just a kid. No more than 16.

He was just a kid.

Tom swallowed his anger and pulled out his phone quickly dialing 911.

“Please be okay…” He whispered as the operator picked up the line.


End file.
